Nhazul
Nhazul is an RHG gladiator made by Nhazul, 'and he is the powerful leader of Zetabrand. Powers and abilities Nhazul is capable of supernatural air combat and enhanced speed. He has a big weapon sheathing cross that can hold his trusty sword, a pair of daggers bound by chains and a bo staff which he hasn't used in any animations. He has the ability to make a special finish on his opponent. He also has a holy blaze as an element/energy. It's able to be summoned through the fire within his soul. The colour can be either yellow or orange. It can be harnessed into his gear for extra power or into his hands and feet to be thrown out in blasts. Nhazul also holds a plethora of signature attacks in this element. Story "''Nhazul knows close to nothing of his past and only holds on to shattered glimpses of what seems to be the destruction of an entire city and people. He has no recollection of how this catastrophe occurred, but feels a heavy weight leaning upon him, as if he was somehow significantly involved. Other than this, the only thing he knows is Zetabrand, an organization that is burdened with the task of slaying demonic-like creatures that have recently came known to the world. He was welcomed into Zetabrand just one year ago, shortly after his memories had escaped him. It has become daily routine for him to wake up, train with his six-man squad, complete his missions, and then catch some shut eye. His fighting abilities have thoroughly developed through his rigorous combat training and demon slaying. He has a calm, collective, and discerning mentality, but once a battle is initiated he can become a bit reckless. Nhazul carries a large and unwieldy cross laden with metal. It signifies the weight of the burdens he carries from an unknown past and an oath to the divinity that guides him forward. Within this cross is sheathed two daggers bound with chains, a single-edged blade, and a bo staff. These weapons, combined with an adept ability in hand-to-hand combat, specifically with leg work and speed, make Nhazul a fearsome adversary on the battlefield. Nhazul is also known to undergo small bouts of a fiend-like rage; although rare and extremely short-lived, they are exceptionally destructive. They appear to be triggered by his vivid and nightmarish memories. Alongside this volatile inner rage, Nhazul feels a subtle inner power bursting with light, yet it remains dormant to this day. Bound by an oath, Nhazul believes that through traveling the world and becoming a glorified gladiator, he can find clues to uncover the origins of his past. Nhazul battles on..." Stick forum Trivia * He makes an appearance in Terkoiz's Top stick. * He has similar abilities and powers to Tentionmaru. * He made appearances in Arc Omegis and Zetabrand: Exceed. * He could also summon his cross out of nowhere when he doesn't have it as shown in his 15 hit combo on FLLFFL. * Geo made his own version of Nhazul vs Geo, although he got the powers incorrectly. Just watch it on YouTube or something! * Nhazul is probably based off of the super saiyans from Dragon Ball Z. * Nhazul has been appearing in several of Nhazul's (Matt Benedict) animations like Licence to combo 1 and 2 or Nhazul's BSE rounds. * Nhazul also has a part in the collaboration The Imitator Collab hosted by Shuriken225. * Nhazul is a featured character in C3WhiteRoses's game/animation Stick Fighter. * Nhazul is depicted with an outline in a certain amount of animations. * He also features in Shura's Zetabrand tryout. * Nhazul also appears in the Defend The Diamond Collab hosted by Shuriken255. Battles Nhazul vs Geo-'''WIN Nhazul vs Shuriken-'WIN' Nhazul vs Oreo-'LOSE' Nhazul vs Andre-'LOSE'